


Pequeña Familia

by TheRealCN



Category: Naruto
Genre: Baby rock lee, KakaGai - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg kakashi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealCN/pseuds/TheRealCN
Summary: "¿Me estas diciendo que hay una nueva vida creciendo dentro de ti que es producto de nuestro eterno amor''"Pequeños capítulos que relatan el recorrido de esta durante la creación de su pequeña, pero amorosa familia.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Pequeña Familia

**Author's Note:**

> No hay suficientes historias de KakaGai con Mpreg así que, a falta de historias decidí hacer una  
> (Es mi primera vez escribiendo algo) jajajaja
> 
> Cortitos porque en realidad no tengo mucho tiempo.  
> Pd. ¿Ya dije que es mi primera historia?

Son aproximadamente las 2 de la madrugada cuando un chico de cabello platinado se despierta con malhumor a causa de un estómago rugiendo.

"Tengo hambre"- murmura con fastidio al tener que levantarse temprano. En realidad el no era una persona con mucho apetito, de hecho siempre discutía con su novio porque no se alimentaba bien, ocasionando que el pelinegro siempre le esté ofreciendo comida de más. Pero ahora con el embarazo, parecía que el apetito de Kakashi había despertado.

Gime con flojera mientras se quita la manta de encima revelando su vientre de ya casi 6 meses de embarazo. Dirige su mirada hacia su pareja que dormía plácidamente en la orilla de la cama, esto porque según sus propias palabras no quería que el platinado estuviera incómodo, así que había optado por dejarle el mayor espacio posible en la cama.

Al principio a Kakashi le parecía un poco estúpida esa idea, pero muy pronto había descubierto que de hecho, le resultaba bastante difícil encontrar una posición cómoda para dormir ocasionando que se moviera mucho por las noches. De igual forma, le resultaba un poco vergonzoso pedirle de comer a su novio, sobre todo a horas tan altas de la noche, pero el pelinegro le había dejado en claro que no había problema en despertarlo a cualquier hora con tal de que Kakashi estuviera feliz.

"Gai, tengo hambre.... Gai..."- estira si brazo para sacudirlo un poco pero lo único que consigue es un suave murmuro acerca de la juventud o algo así.

Refunfuña molesto antes de darle varios empujones mas con el pie. Pero era imposible, Gai no reaccionaba con nada. Su estómago vuelve a rugir y sabe que no se va calmar solo, necesitaba comer algo, pero su novio parecía no despertarse con nada...

No hay de otra, iba a tener que utilizar una técnica arriesgada para que el pelinegro se despierte, era la única solución.

Una vez que pensó en su plan maestro para que el pelinegro despierte, se aclara un poco la garganta antes de acercarse a el y gritar.

"¡El bebé ya viene!"- exclama cerca de la cabeza de su novio más fuerte de lo que tenía planeado.

Cómo si tuviera un resorte en su espalda, Gai salta fuera de la cama tratando de prender la luz de la mesita de noche, consiguiéndolo a tropezones.

"¡¿El bebé? ¡¿Viene?! ¿Kakashi tu..?"- quita las sábanas de la cama tratando de buscar algún indicio de que su novio había roto la fuente, tal como lo había visto miles de veces en películas (el se había preparado para eso).

Pero en cambio se encuentra a su pareja sentado tranquilamente en la cama con una mano acariciando su vientre suavemente mientras lo miraba divertido.

"En realidad no, solo tenía antojo de algo y tú no reaccionabas a mis llamados. Tuve que recurrir a ciertas medidas"- le da una sonrisa traviesa esperando que su novio se ría con esa risa tan característica que tiene. Sin embargo, su pareja no parecía estar feliz con esa respuesta y le da una mirada un poco molesta con su entrecejo fruncido.

"¡No debes hacer eso! Aún es muy pronto para que nazca. Los embarazos en hombres son más delicados que el de las mujeres, ¿Qué tal si te pasaba algo? ¿O al bebé? ¡¿Sabes lo asustado que estaba?!"- le grita un poco fuerte moviendo sus brazos frenéticamente y haciendo que el otro chico se sobresalte.

Y tal vez fueron las hormonas del embarazo, pero algo hace que los ojos de Kakashi se llenen de lágrimas rápidamente. ¡Había hecho enojar a su novio! Ahora el estaba enojado con el y seguramente Gai quería terminar con el.

La habitación se llenó de sonidos de llanto. Kakashi ahora estaba triste, con hambre y posiblemente soltero. Se sentía miserable.

Su fuerte llanto parece sacar al pelinegro de su trance de enojo, quién se sorprende al verlo llorar. Si bien con las hormonas del embarazo se había vuelto más sensible, aún no se acostumbra a ver a su novio de esa forma, cuando toda su vida fue muy serio y casi nunca mostraba sus emociones, ocultándolas detrás de su máscara.

"¡No-no llores!, lo siento mucho. No era mi intención cariño, fu-fui muy impulsivo. No se porque te grite"- Gai se acerca a la cama para tomar las manos de su novio y darles un suave apretón.

"Se-seguramente es porque ya no me encuentras a-atractivo"- Kakashi trata de calmarse, dejando de llorar y apretando más fuerte las manos de Gai.

¡¿AAAHH?!"- Gai exclama soltando de golpe las manos del otro ¿Había escuchado bien? Su novio Kakashi, el hombre más hermoso de toda la aldea y no solo por su belleza, si no por todas sus demás cualidades que tiene ocultas y que solo el tiene la dicha de conocer ¿Creía que no era atractivo?

"Ahora estoy gordo, ya no tengo mi cuerpo atlético como a ti te gusta. Ya no puedo realizar ciertas actividades porque me fatigo más rápido ¡Ya no me amas como antes, porque ya no podemos hacer mas desafíos!"- se lamenta llevando sus manos a su rostro hipando de nuevo y volviendo a llorar.

Gai suaviza sus facciones volviéndose a sentar a su lado y dándole una suave sonrisa para tranquilizarlo

"Kakashi mírame por favor"- el pelinegro toma su rostro con ambas manos, limpiando el rastro de lágrimas con sus pulgares

"Somos amigos desde que éramos niños, hace ya tantos años. Y yo siempre te he amado con la misma fuerza desde el primer momento en que te vi afuera de la academia"- acerca su rostro y besa sus labios dulcemente, Kakashi le devuelve el beso para luego apoyar su hombro sobre su pecho tonificado.

Se quedan así por unos minutos, Gai inhala el aroma del cabello del platinado.

"No quiero que vuelvas a pensar eso nunca más, ¿Escuchaste? Nunca podría dejar de amarte y nunca dejaría a nuestra pequeña familia" - menciona con esa mirada decidida que le decía que no iba a cambiar de opinión jamás.

Kakashi asiente satisfecho con una sonrisa y terminando de secar las lágrimas que habían quedado en sus mejillas.

"Bien, ahora.... ¿Qué se le antoja comer a mi pequeño bebé?"- posa su mano sobre el vientre abultado del platinado sintiendo un leve movimiento dentro esté. Siempre era así cuando Gai le tocaba el vientre, pareciera que el bebé sabía que el era su padre

"Mmm... Lee dice que tiene ganas de comer algunos dangos"- le da una de sus sonrisas traviesas tratando de verse inocente, el sabía que era muy tarde pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Su bebé tenía hambre.

"¡¿Dangos?! Kakashi, ¿De dónde voy a sacar eso a las 2 de la mañana?"

"Eso no es asunto mío. Y apúrate que nuestro bebé está muuuy hambriento, mira como se mueve"- señala su vientre que en efecto mostraba movimientos pequeños

Gai mira la escena con lágrimas en los ojos, no podía pedir algo más que esto. Ellos dos viviendo juntos y con un bebé creciendo dentro de su amado, producto del gran amor que se tenían

Se viste con su distintivo traje verde antes de darle un beso y salir de la casa. Gai agradece ser el hombre más rápido y poder recorrer toda la aldea en unos minutos, estaba seguro que podría encontrar algún lugar abierto.

"Tranquilo Kakashi! ¡Haré lo posible para traer felicidad a tu estómago y a la nueva vida que habita dentro de este!"- Exclama decidido antes de empezar a correr y dejando a un Kakashi en la ventana avergonzado con los vecinos por despertarlos tan temprano.


End file.
